Love's Cure
by xxDharmagrlxx
Summary: When Finn comes home dripping in slushie, the Hummel family's lives change for the worst. Right after graduation, Kurt leaves Lima and everybody behind for good. None of his friends and family have heard from him in almost ten years and have no idea of how to contact him. How will they react when they get the wedding invitation of Mr. Kurt Hummel and Mr. Blaine Anderson?
1. Prologue Part 1:The Fight

**Hi everybody! This is my first fanfic and I am really excited to try this story out so please tell me what you think about it, even if you absolutely hate it. It's the only way I'll get better. I don't know how often I will be updating, hopefully every week or so. Also, if you have any ideas that you think would be good for the story, please contact me! So here is part one! ENJOY! And don't forget to comment!**

* * *

Prologue: Part 1: The Fight

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Kurt looked up from his issue of Vogue to see his step-brother Finn storm down the stairs into his basement bedroom. He didn't expect to see Finn as angry as he was and he also didn't expect to see him dripping wet in an assortment of rainbow slushies.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU FINN? GET OUT OF MY ROOM! YOU ARE GETTING SLUSHY ALL OVER MY CARPET!" Kurt wailed to his brother as he ran up the stairs past Finn and into the kitchen to get a towel to clean up the mess.

Finn followed close behind. "OF COURSE! EVERYTHING IS ALL ABOUT YOU! I BET THAT YOU-"

"What is going on in here? Finn, stop yelling at your brother!" Kurt's step-mother, Carole scolded her son as she walked through the doorway of the kitchen carrying an arm full of heavy groceries. Kurt immediately ran to her side and took the groceries and set them on the counter.

"He is NOT my brother." Finn mumbled under his breath, thinking no one could hear him. He started to head out of the room, when suddenly, a strong hand grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back into the kitchen.

"He most certainly is your brother! Now tell me, what exactly is going on in here?" Burt Hummel asked the two boys in the room.

Kurt answered with a sigh, leaning back against the counter, "I have no idea. He just barged into my room and yelled at me while dripping slushy all over my carpet that will probably never come out!"

"SEE! HE DOESN'T EVEN CARE WHY I GOT SLUSHIED TODAY! ALL HE CARES ABOUT IS HIS PRESIOUS CARPET!"

"FINN! CALM DOWN!" Carole tried to speak over her yelling teen. Once he had finally calmed down enough, she asked, "Now why are you screaming at Kurt."

This lead Finn into a long rant about how that day at school after football practice, he was cornered at his locker by all of the football jocks minus Sam, Puck, and Mike. He told them how the football players taunted him for being Kurt's brother and asked him when he had "caught the queer" and became a faggot himself. They told him to stop wearing his "normal" clothes because he wasn't fooling anyone and it would be best for him to raid Kurt's closet and borrow some of his princess dresses. Once the jocks felt they had said enough, each one either threw a different colored slushy at his face or dumped one on his head.

There was a tense silence from everyone in the room after Finn had finished with his long rant.

"And you're blaming all of that on me?" Kurt's whisper was barely audible as he forced away the unshed tears that were threatening to spill over.

"WELL IF YOU WEREN'T SO… YOU I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SLUSHIED NOW WOULD I?" Finn yelled right at Kurt's face while making obscenely large hand gestures.

Kurt couldn't stand looking at his brother anymore so he turned around facing the countertop. He would not give Finn the satisfaction of seeing him cry. He grabbed the counter with so much force that his knuckles had turned white.

Carole noticed Kurt's struggle and decided to intervene. "FINN HUDSON! GO TO YOUR ROOM AND CLEAN YOURSELF UP AFTER YOU APOLOGIZE TO KURT! AND WE WILL TALK ABOUT YOUR LITTLE OUTBURST LATER!"

"I will not apologize to him." You could hear the hate dripping from Finn's voice as he walked off to the bathroom.

"I'll go help him clean up and see if I can talk to him" Carole sighed as she followed her angry son to the bathroom.

Once they both left the room, the dam had finally broken. Kurt broke down into heart wrenching sobs above the counter with his face in his hands. He couldn't believe that Finn could blame that on him. He hadn't known and he wasn't the one who slushied him. He wasn't even in the building when it happened. He had come home early from school that day because he had a free period as his last class of the day and he didn't have to stay for glee.

"Give him time kiddo." Kurt's father said as he grabbed the boy's shoulder from behind as a sign of comfort. "He didn't mean what he said." By now, both men had finished putting away the groceries and made their way out to the couch in the living room.

"If he didn't mean it then why did he say it?" Kurt snapped back at his father. "I'm sorry Dad. I just don't know what to do. I don't want Finn to hate me but I can't do anything. Dad? What do I do?" Kurt asked dejectedly and placing his head in his hands.

"Well, son, I dunno what to tell you. The reason Finn is getting bullied is because of you. You stand out from everyone else and it draws attention to you and everyone around you. It's not a bad thing. Far from it! It just means that you are destend to be a star and once you are out of this homophobic town you are going to make it big."

Kurt looked up with hope shinning in his blue eyes, "You really think so?"

"Of course Kurt! When you become a big and famous broadway star, no one will be able to call you names, shove you into lockers, or throw frozen ice drinks at you because of the way you dress or how high your voice is. They are all going to love you!"

The tears in Kurt's eyes started leaking again but this time, they were happy tears. "Thank you Dad."

Burt stretched his arms out in an offering to Kurt and he gladly took it. Burt Hummel was not a very physical man. He loved his son more than anything in the world but when it came to hugging and comforting, it was all alien to him. So when Kurt got an open invitation of a hug from his dad, he took it willingly.

* * *

Over the next week, things got even worse for both Finn and Kurt. Finn continued to be slushied and called names. Along with Kurt being shoved into lockers, slushied, locked in the janitors closet and the port-a-potties, called offensive names, and shoved down the stairs, he also now had to come home to Finn's constant rage telling him how terrible of a brother he was. Every night, Kurt would stay in his room, not even going upstairs to eat with his family. Kurt could here everyone fighting about him (mostly Finn) upstairs and he was sure they could hear him crying in the middle of the night.

About a week after Finn's first meltdown, everyone besides Kurt was upstairs after dinner. Finn and Burt were cleaning the dishes while Carole put the leftover food in the refrigerator for if Kurt wanted to come down to eat it later.

Kurt was laying on his bed, listening to The Beatles on his iPod. When the album finished, he took out his earphones and decided to start on his homework. As he went to the bottom of the stairs where his bag lay, he heard his name coming from the kitchen near the top of the stairs. Curios, he slowly crept up the stairs so that no one would find him eavesdropping.

"If he were normal, I would be at the top of the school again! All he does is drag me down with him. I am not gay! If Kurt could at least pretend to be straight, both of our lives would be so much better! But NO, he has to wear all of his girly clothes and prance around with all the girls like he is one of them!"

Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. He remembered when their parents got married during their junior year last year and how Finn sang a song just for him and even danced with him. He saw a huge difference from that Finn to the Finn he was seeing now. Kurt choked back a sob and prayed that no one could hear him crying.

"Finn, I know you are upset sweetie, but Kurt is your brother now and you can't talk about him like that."

"But Mom! He is ruining my life!"

"You know kiddo, sometimes I wish my son was a little more normal as well. I know how you feel, I have lost so many customers at the garage when they find out my son is gay. I wish I had a son that wants to play sports rather than play dress up. I do think Kurt likes to pull attention to himself and sometimes it is just a bit too much. I love him to death, I am not trying to say that I don't, but I don't like going out with him when he wears his insane outfits, plus he just spends way too much money on ridiculous things. I just want a son that wants to watch NASCAR with me or play ball but all Kurt wants to do is watch musicals and go shopping."

"Is that really what you all think of me?" Kurt finally had enough of his family trashing him so he stepped out from behind his hiding spot on the stairs, his tears flowing out of his eyes freely by now.

The other members of the Hummel family all turned around shocked. There was a tense silence between the four while Kurt looked dejectedly at his family. He wasn't angry with them, he was just sad and hurt.

After several seconds of everyone staring at each other, Carole rushed to Kurt's side.

"No! No sweetheart! We were just…um… we were just…"

"Listing everything you h-hate about m-me?" Kurt said, full out bawling now.

"No Kurt, Never! We would ne-"

"Th-that's what it s-sounded like."

"We were just talking about how-"

"Don't say it. I know it's just g-going to be a l-lie. I will try and t-tone the "gay" down for y-you f-from now on. I'm just… I'm just g-going to go back to my r-room and f-f-finish my h-homework." Kurt left the kitchen and headed back to his room, all the while telling himself that he can't look back because it would only break his heart more. When he got to his basement room, he gently closed the door and locked it before running straight to his bed and crying himself to sleep.

That night everyone in the house heard his heart wrenching sobs and felt guilty for causing the boy so much pain.


	2. Prologue Part 2: Gone For Good

**Hi again everyone! Thank you guys all so much for your kind reviews. It ment so much to me that you seemed to like my work. Sorry about the short wait but like I promised, I finished it in less than a week! I hope you like this chapter as well as the first! Loves! **

**I forgot to add this last chapter but I am pretty sure you all know that I don't own Glee. But I will get to meat the cast soon so I have bragging rights to that!**

* * *

Prologue Part 2: Gone For Good

For the next few weeks leading up until graduation, Kurt distanced himself from his family and friends. He now thought of himself as a burden to those around him and believed that all of their lives would have been better if he was out of the picture. He was not contemplating suicide, far from it. He just let them continue on with their daily lives while he kept to himself. Instead of going to glee club every day after school, he went straight home and did his homework before going to bed early. He sold his more dramatic and tight fitting clothing on EBay so he wouldn't embarrass his brother anymore. All the money that he got from selling his favorite clothes he saved up for when he would move to New York. He hoped that by graduation, he would have enough money to buy a small apartment so that he could leave as soon as possible.

The Hummels noticed the significant change in Kurt's behavior and appearance and they knew they were all blameworthy. Whenever they saw him, Kurt would have dark circles underneath his eyes as if he hadn't been sleeping at all and his skin grew paler by the day. Kurt never left his room and they were all extremely worried about him, especially Burt. He missed his son. He missed when he would get excited over an outfit he wanted in a magazine, he missed when he would sing show tunes at the top of his lungs in the shower, and he missed when he would nag him to eat healthier food. He didn't say what he did to intentionally hurt Kurt. He was trying to show Finn that although Kurt had all of his quarks, he still loved him with all his heart. When he thought back to what he said he realized that what came out was much harsher than he had planned. He tried apologizing to Kurt multiple times, but each time, Kurt would not accept it. Finn also apologized countless times but Kurt believed that there was nothing for either of them to apologize for because they were speaking the truth.

Graduation came and went. Both Carole and Burt were incredibly proud of both their boys for how far they had both come. To celebrate, they took the boys to Breadsticks for dinner. When their orders came, Carole noticed that while Finn was shoveling down his food, Kurt hadn't even taken one bite and what pushing the food around on his plate. He looked nervous. She would have expected that before the graduation ceremony but she couldn't for the life of her understand what would make him so nervous now.

"Kurt, honey. Are you feeling alright?"

At this, Burt and Finn both stopped what they were doing and turned towards Kurt, waiting for his response.

"Hmm? Oh, yea. I'm fine. Just a bit tired. It's been a long day." He replied disconnectedly staring down at his plate.

"God, I know! Graduation practice took forever! Not to mention, Rachel was being a controlist again! She kept yelling at Principal Figgins because he wouldn't put her in the front row. She kept going on and on about how she was the star and everyone should be looking at her. I just think it was because she is short."

"I am going to tell her you said that." Carole said trying to hide her smirk behind her hand.

"NO! She's gunna be so mad at me."

After their dinner, the Hummels piled into their car and drove home for the night. Once they got there, they each went off to do their separate things. Burt and Carole both went into the living room. Carole reading a book and Burt watching the latest football game on TV. Finn went up to his room to play Halo on his Xbox live with Mike, Sam and Puck and Kurt, like always, went straight to his room without saying a word.

The next morning, Burt and Carole got up to get ready for work. Carole made breakfast for the boys, which Finn gratefully devoured and Kurt took to his room muttering a quiet "Thank you" as he walked by. Once they left for the day, the two teens where left on their own.

"Hey Kurt?" Finn shouted through the door of Kurt's room. "Santana's having a pool party this afternoon and invited us. Do you want to go?"

Finn had to wait several seconds before he got an answer from his step-brother.

"I can't. I'm… busy. But you go and have fun."

"Oh. Ok then. But if you change your mind just come over."

"Thanks Finn"

"No problem. I guess I'll see you later then bro."

"Bye Finn."

Little did he know that behind that door, Kurt was packing away his belongings and preparing to leave the small town that he grew up in for good.

Once everyone had come home for the day, Carole began cooking dinner. An hour later, the table was set and dinner was served.

"Finn, go get Kurt and tell him dinner is ready."

For the second time that day, Finn went up to Kurt's door, knocked, and shouted, " Kurt dinner is ready!"

Finn waited. There was no answer.

"Kurt? Mom made your favorite."

He opened the door, assuming his brother had probably fallen asleep earlier that day. After walking down the stairs, he turned the corner and noticed that all of Kurt's belongings were gone and all that was left was packed into boxes.

"MOM! BURT!" Finn ran back up the stairs and out the door. "Kurt's stuff is gone and he's not in his room!"

At this, Burt ran to his son's room. When he saw the empty room, he yelled up to the kitchen. "Carole! Call Kurt's cell!"

He hurried back up to the living room where Carole had just picked up the home phone and dialed Kurt's cell phone. The family waited in silence as the phone rang. Burt prayed in his head that Kurt would pick up. After the seventh ring, they were disappointed when the phone went to voicemail.

"Kurt, please, when you get this, call me back. We came home and you were gone. We are all worried sick about you." Carole pleaded into the speaker. " We just want to make sure you are ok. We all love you so much Kurt. You have to come home."

When the message was over and there was nothing left to say, Carole hung up the phone and looked to Burt with agony shown in her eyes. Burt ran into her arms and sobbed into her shoulder over the disappearance of his son. After what seemed like hours, Burt's crying subsided into loud sniffles. For many hours, the family tried calling the missing boy with no luck. They also called all of his friends to see if he was staying with any of them or if they had heard anything about his whereabouts. Kurt was nowhere to be found. He had left the little town of Lima, Ohio for good and all those who loved him hoped that he would one day come home.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! Good or bad because criticism only makes you better! Oh, and last but not least, someone asked to know a random fact about me so here you go. I have three dogs, a Sheltie named Dharma, a German Shepard named Pepsi, and a Dachshund/French Bulldog named Dixie. **


	3. Chapter 1: Is This Real?

**I am so sorry! I know this is over a week late but I have a good excuse. I was in the hospital for almost a week and it was terrible. Anyway, here it is now and I hope you enjoy. A few people reviewed saying that I should work on my grammar and I tried to fix it as best as I could. I think the best way to fix it though is to get a beta so hopefully if I do that it will be much better! I also wanted to say that I didn't read this over because I wanted to get it out as soon as possible, so I am sorry for that too. Plus it's really late and I'm lazy. Anyway thank you for reading and I love to hear your reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Is This Real?

From that dreadful day on, the Hummel family never heard a word from the boy. Two days later, Kurt's phone was disconnected and everything that could trace them to him, such as Facebook, was deleted. Burt made sure to keep all of his bank accounts were open to make sure that wherever Kurt was, he had enough money but they were never used. Every member of the Hummel house was affected in some way. Finn felt guilty for making the teen fell unwelcome in his own home and causing him so much stress. Carole was mad at herself because she felt that she could have prevented Kurt from leaving. Burt was affected the worst. He had lost his little boy and he hated himself for making Kurt feel unloved. Almost every night after dinner, the man could be heard in his bedroom crying over a picture of his son. Burt was never as happy anymore as he was before Kurt left. He never thought he would say how much he missed all the ridiculous tea parties he took part in or some of the awkward talks they would have about boys. He hoped that wherever Kurt went, he would be happy.

Ten years had passed and many things had changed for Burt, Carole and Finn. Finn was now married to one Rachel Berry with a child on the way. The two had moved out of the small town of Lima to Columbus but still made it to every Friday night dinner at the Hummel home. Burt and Carole were still married but they decided that their house was too big now for just the two of them and moved into a smaller house on the other side of Lima. They all still prayed every day for the return of their lost family member with no luck. As the years passed, they lost faith that they would ever see him again.

One day in early October, their prayers were finally answered.

The Hummel's all sat around the dinner table, describing their weeks and finishing off their plates.

"Thank you Carole, that was delicious. How come we don't have chicken alfredo more often? "

"You're welcome sweetheart. I don't make it that often because it's not good for your heart. I only made it today because it's a special occasion."

"Special occasion? Am I missing something? Who's birthday was it?" Burt asked confused.

"It's no one's birthday. Finn and Rachel have an announcement to make."

"You do?"

"Uh.. Yea.. Well Rachel and I went to the doctor yesterday to find out what we are having. And… Well, it's a boy!" Finn exclaimed happily.

"REALLY? I'm going to have a grandson!" Carole laughed. "Have you thought of any names?"

"Yea! We have been thinking about so many baby names for both boys and girls ever since we found out I was pregnant!" Rachel squealed. " I think we have decided on one for a boy though."

"What is it?" Burt asked with a smile .

"Kurt Christopher Hudson."

At this, both Burt and Carole had tears shining in their eyes.

"We wanted his name to be something with meaning to both of us. Kurt was and still is my brother and Rachel's best friend. And I wanted to honor my dad too. I never got to meet him but I thought this would be a good way to keep his memory alive."

"Finn, that's… That's beautiful. I think it's a perfect name." Carole pulled her son and his wife into an emotional hug.

After dinner, they were all in the living room watching a football contentedly. Carole was in the middle of a book she had wanted to get to for a long time but never got to when she noticed that she had forgotten to bring in the mail when she got home from work. She got up and headed to the front door after telling her husband what she was doing. She walked up to the mailbox on the other side of the lawn and grabbed the contents inside. Walking back up the steps of the porch, she went through the envelopes. Most of it was bills but at the very bottom of the stack, there were two envelopes that had no return address and on the off white paper, written neatly in a fancy kind of calligraphy and centered in the middle of the paper they read

_Mr. and Mrs. Burt Hummel_

_746 Stewart Street_

_Lima, Ohio 89504_

and

_Mr. Finn Hudson_

_746 Stewart Street_

_Lima, Ohio 89504_

Carole had no idea what they were or who they were from, but she took them inside and decided to open them with the rest of the family.

"Is everything ok Carole? You were out there a while." Burt turned away from the game to ask his wife as she came back inside.

"I was going through the mail. Mostly bills but I think we got an invitation. There's one for you here also Finn."

"Why would they send it to you if it's for me?" Finn questioned as he took the envelope from the coffee table where Carole set all of the mail.

"Whoever sent it must not now your address." Burt clarified. "Who's it from?"

"It doesn't say."

"Can I read what it says?" Finn asked.

"Well I guess they are both the same so go ahead Finn."

Slowly, Finn eased the sealed envelope open and pulled the contents out. What he saw practically made his heart stop.

As he sat in silence for many seconds, the family's patience to know what it said became too much.

"Well, you wanted to open it so you have to tell us what it says!" Burt screeched with anticipation.

"With shaking hands and tears quickly filling his eyes, he read, " You are cordially invited to celebrate the wedding of K-Kurt Isaac Elizabeth Hummel and Blaine Devon Anderson on Saturday afternoon, June the second at four o'clock. Central Park, New York, New York followed by a reception at thirty-five East Oliver Avenue. R.S.V.P with Wesley Montogery. 213-555-5545."

At Kurt's name, Burt's head snapped around to make sure that he didn't miss a word. By the time Finn had finished reading what it said, Burt had lunged to the table and forcibly ripped open the envelope that for sure read

_You are cordially invited_

_to celebrate the wedding of_

_Kurt Isaac Elizabeth Hummel_

_and _

_Blaine Devon Anderson_

_on Saturday afternoon_

_June the 2__nd_

_at 4 o'clock_

_Central Park New York, New York_

_followed by a reception at_

_thirty-five East Oliver Avenue_

_R.S.V.P _

_Wesley Montgomery_

_213-555-5545_

Before he had even finished reading the invitation, his legs gave out from under him. Thankfully he was close enough to the couch that he was able to sit and didn't collapse to the floor. About half way through, his eyes began to water and it became too difficult for him to continue reading. He set the letter back down on the coffee table and continued to stare at it. While his attention was glued on the piece of paper, the tears flowed freely down his face. He put his head into his hands and broke down sobbing. This was the first time in almost ten years that he has had any contact with his little boy and as his head wrapped around this information, he realized that this could be his chance to have a relationship with his son again.

He shot up from the couch, startling all those in the room, and ran into the hallway and up towards the front of the house where his cell phone was resting on the side table sitting next to the door. Only hearing it once, he was able to memorize this person Wesley's number and began to forcibly pound the proper numbers on the keypad. He messed up multiple times trying to put in the number with shaking hands and tears still streaming down his face. He had finally gotten the number right and was about to put the last digit in when a gentle hand rested on his shoulder and another took the phone out of his possession.

"Burt, I know you want to get ahold of Kurt as soon as possible, but it is already almost ten o'clock. If this Wesley guy lives in New York City like the invitation implies then it's already eleven there. I doubt he would appreciate you calling tis late at night."

"But…I…Kurt," Again, Burt was cut off by Carole's soothing voice.

"Tomorrow morning. When we wake up tomorrow morning we can call. By then it will probably be are nine."

Burt began to resist, stuttering out excuses as to why he had to call right now.

"First thing tomorrow morning. This way if this man gives us Kurt's phone number we can try to call him tomorrow too because it's a Saturday."

Begrudgingly, Burt agreed to wait to call until the next day.

That night, each member of the family had a hard time getting to sleep. Finn and Rachel decided to stay the night in Finn's old bedroom so that they could be there in the morning when they called. It was well past midnight by the time the first person fell asleep. All were anxious for the following morning.

Burt was the first to wake up the next morning. He rubbed his eyes and turned to face his alarm clock, thinking that it had to be after eight. It was not. The bright red light of the clock seemed to tease him as it read 6:12.

Realizing that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep now, Burt sighed as he got out of bed. He dragged himself to his closet and chose the close he would wear that day. Next, he headed over to his in-suite bathroom and turned the shower on. Stepping in and letting the water soothe his muscles, he thought back to when Kurt was still in school. He wondered if Kurt was still mad at him and only sent the invitations because he thought he had to. Thinking these thoughts made the man feel as if he had butterflies trying to escape from his stomach. The thought that his son wanted nothing to do with him made him physically sick. He wondered what he would say to Kurt if he got the chance and how Kurt would reach. Would he be happy to hear from Burt? While all these thoughts were running through his mind, he realized that the water was already freezing cold. What felt like seconds to Burt was really several minutes. By the time he got out of the shower, dressed, and brushed his teeth it was already 7:34.

Being a weekend, Burt had some time to spare before the rest of the family usually woke. He walked down to the kitchen and decided to make breakfast to pass the time. By the time the pancakes, eggs, and bacon had finished cooking, the rest of the family had come down and were sitting in the dining room. There was a tense silence between each of them as they ate their breakfast. Finn, who would usually inhale whatever was on the plate, only picked at the food and pushed it around the plate. No one had enough of an appetite to eat today.

Soon enough, everyone was finished and Carole and Rachel carried the plates to the sink to be cleaned up later.

When they came back to the table, Burt had his cell phone in his hands. He was staring at it as if he was hoping it would do something. It was now half past nine and a decent enough time to call.

Burt again put the memorized numbers into the phone with the same amount of hast as he did the night before. Pressing the phone to his ear, he counted the tones until the other man picked up. By the seventh ring he gave up hope that he would get an answer but he continued to wait. He was about to hang up the phone when he finally heard a voice on the other line.

"Hello, this is Wes speaking."

"H-hello Wes. This is Burt Hummel. I got an invitation to Kurt and Blaine's wedding and it said to rsvp to you."

"You're Kurt's dad?"

"Yea. Kurt's my boy."

"Well…Um… That's awesome! I just need to know who is planning to come with you."

"My wife Carole and I think my stepson Finn and Rachel also want go."

At this, Burt looked over to the two who in response nodded their heads vigorously and with enthusiasm.

"Yes, they plan on going"

A silence followed as both men tried to come up with what they were going to say next. When they found the words they wanted to say, they both spoke at the same time.

"Mr. Hum-"

"I was wond-"

"I'm sorry sir. What were you saying?" Wes laughed awkwardly.

"I wanted to know if you had Kurt's number. It's been to long since I last talked to him I just really want to hear his voice. I miss him so much." Burt's voice cracked.

"Of course sir. It's 213-123-4567. Kurt actually asked me to give it to you if you called. He misses you too but when I talked to him the other day he told me he thought that you wouldn't want to talk to him and that you would hate him for leaving."

Burt hastily wrote the number down on the back of a piece of mail. Burt broke down knowing that after all these years, he could finally talk to his son.

"I could never hate him. He's my son. Burt whispered into the phone. "Thank you Wes. Just… Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me. And please, call me Burt."

"Ok Burt. Kurt will be so excited to know you called. Bye sir. I mean Burt."

"Wait! Wes, can I ask you just one more thing?"

"Sure."

"Please tell me that this Blaine treats my son right." Burt practically begged into the receiver.

"Sir, I've known Blaine since my sophomore year of high school and I've never seen him as happy as he is with Kurt. Blaine loves your son more than anything else in the world. "

"You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that. Thank you again, for everything. And enough with this sir business. I can't be that old."

At this, Wes laughed. "Alright Burt. Hopefully I will see you at the wedding."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Burt heard the dial signifying that Wes had hung up. He also ended the call and carefully placed his phone down on the table.

"Who is Wesley?"

Burt vaguely heard a voice of someone in the room. He came back to his senses and realized the voice had come from his wife.

"He's a friend of Blaine's from high school."

"What did he say?" Finn asked with his mouth full. Sometime during the phone call his appetite came back and he was eating cookies that Carole had baked a couple days prior.

"He gave me Kurt's number and said he wanted me to call. Kurt thinks I hate him." Burt mentioned devoid of emotion.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you going to call him?"

"Should I?"

"Well you have his number now."

"Right now?"

"CALL HIM!" Everyone was stunned at Carole's outburst but they all felt the same way.

"Ok." Burt again picked up the phone and putting in the number he had written down. He double and then triple checked that there were no mistakes. He hit call and listened as each ring seemed to rip into his heart.

* * *

**And to twin1, you were right. I ment quirks, not the low fat cheese! :D Thank you for catching that!**


	4. Chapter 2: My Son

**Hi everyone! As you can see, I didn't die. Yay for that. Anyway, I know I promised you I would get this chapter in to you over a month ago, but when I finally got my computer fixed I had so many assignments for school that I needed to get caught up on and I didn't have the time. I finished with my finals on Thursday so I should be able to update regularly now. I promised you I wasn't giving up on this story until it was completed and I will still keep that promise, no matter how long it takes me. I know I don't have the best excuse but I will try harder now.**

**Also, during the authors note I told you all that I was going to the set of Glee. It was sooooooooooooo much fun! (even though my baby Chris Colfer wasn't there. He finished filming for the season the day before :( ) If you want to here all the juicy details, you can either PM me or contact me on my tumblr (This might be the best option because I can answer you back sooner) which I have on my page. **

**Sorry for the long authors note and thank you for sticking with me all this time. I LOVE YOU ALL MORE THAN I LOVE KURT HUMMEL/CHRIS COLFER AND ADAM LAMBERT COMBINED! (That's a lot)**

* * *

Chapter 2: My Son

"Hello?"  
For the first time in over ten years, Burt heard the voice of the one person he loved most in the whole world. Every day when he woke up in the morning and before he went to bed, Burt had planned speeches in his head that he would say to his son when he finally got a chance to speak to him again, but at that moment he couldn't think of a single thing to say.

Several seconds passed in silence until he heard the voice again.

"Hello?"

This time he noticed loud music playing in the background. There was a shuffling sound through the phone and when he heard his son's voice next, it was muffled and directed to someone else but he could still be able to hear what was being said.

"Blaine. BLAINE! Turn the tv down! I can't hear who's on the phone!" There was a short pause when Kurt said again, "I don't care Blaine. You shouldn't be jumping on the couch anyway." Kurt's affectionate sigh could be heard through the speakers of the phone.

"Fine, but if you fall off and break your arm I am _not_ taking you to the emergency room again. But you still need to turn the tv down. Don't give me that look!" Silence. "Thank you."

There was again more shuffling on the line and the young man could be heard clearer again. "I'm sorry about that. Hello?"

The wait and hearing his son gave him the courage to speak up. "K-kurt?" he stuttered.

"…Dad? Is…Is that really you?" Kurt's voice was barely a whisper.

"Kurt." Burt gave a relieved sigh. "It's me kiddo. It's really me. God son, I miss you so much. I have thought about you every day for the past ten years."

"I missed you too Dad."

"I am so sorry Kurt. I am so, so sorry. Please forgive me son. I love you so much. Forgive me Kurt, please," The older man begged.

By now, both men were crying, as well as the other members of the family listening in on Burt's side of the phone call. "I forgave you a long time ago dad. I love you too. So, so much. I never stopped loving you but I thought you would have hated me for leaving."

"You're my son Kurt. I could never hate you. I'm going to put you on speaker if that's alright. Carole, Finn and Rachel are here and they really want to speak to you too."

"That's fine Dad. I want to talk to them too."

Burt put the phone on speaker and there was a bit of a tense silence as no one knew what to say next. Kurt was the first to speak. "Hi everyone."

"Oh Kurt! It's so great to hear your voice! We've all missed you so much! It has been so hard all these years without you," Carole said as soon as Kurt finished speaking. The tense silence was broken and the family was able to speak freely to each other.

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Kurt. We made you feel unwanted and we all will never forgive ourselves for that," Carole told the boy.

"Kurt, you have to tell us everything that has happened all these years!" Rachel exclaimed. "We hear you're getting married! I'm so excited for you Kurt!"

Kurt giggled. It felt as if they had only went without talking to each other for a week, not over ten years.

"Yea. Blaine." Kurt giggled again.

"How did you meet? What's he like? Oh, Is he hot? How long have you been together? Is he a good-" Rachel rambled in one breath.

"RACHEL! Shut up!" Kurt cut her off. "We've known each other for eight years and we've been together as a couple for almost seven. I don't think I can tell you how we met over the phone. It's kind of not the best story on my part and I would rather tell it to you to your faces in person when I get the chance."

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Burt was relieved that his son had said he wanted to see him again but what Kurt said about how they met didn't sit right with him.

"What? No Dad. Blaine would never hurt me. It was the exact opposite actually."

"So he saved you?" Burt asked skeptically.

"Yea. Sort of. But I can tell you all about that later."

"Ok. Back to the important stuff. Is he hot?" Rachel changed the subject. Burt didn't want to let the conversation go that easily, but he had just gotten his son back and didn't want to say or do anything that could ruin the start of their new relationship again.

"Yes, of course."

"What's he look like?" Carole asked intrigued.

" Um… Well he's half Filipino and half Italian so he has really dark olive skin. He's really short so I always tease him and call him my little hobbit. He also has the most beautiful hazel eyes and when he is really excited they turn an almost gold color and when he is happy they are the most stunning green. You will almost never see him without a smile on his face either as he is always so happy and he has the cutest eyebrows shaped like triangles-"

"He has triangle eyebrows?" Rachel asked.

"Yes! They're cute. Now stop interrupting me! He is very muscular but not extremely so to the point that it is a turn off. Um, his fashion sense is quite hilarious, not bad, just funny. He always wears button-up polo shirts and cardigans. Also, because he is so short, he has to roll up almost all of his pants. For some reason he has a long-standing grudge against socks, he refuses to wear them except on special occasions, so when he rolls his pant legs up you can always see his ankles. He looks like he stepped right out of a Brooks Brothers catalogue. He's just… He's perfect."

"Aw Kurt! He sounds adorable! Like a puppy!" Rachel determined.

Again, Kurt was giggling. "I'm going to tell him you said that."

"And what's he like?" Carole asked another question.

"He is the kindest man I have ever met. He is so sweet, and funny, and he is such a gentleman. It's impossible for anyone not to love him. He wears his heart on his sleeve and he puts everyone's needs before his own. He's the type of person to walk an elderly person across the street, even when he's in a hurry. For example, there is this homeless lady that stays just across the street from our house, Ms. Dublin, and every morning he makes sure that he has cooked extra food for breakfast and takes it down to her after we both eat. He also volunteers at the local elementary school whenever they have their concerts or recitals. He works as a record producer here in New York and he absolutely loves his job. He told me his dream was always to be a famous singer and songwriter and when that didn't work out for him, he wanted to help other people who had that same dream." Kurt sounded as if he were in a dreamlike state talking about his soulmate. "I am so lucky to have found him and I honestly don't think I would be here today if it wasn't for him. I love him so much."

"He sounds remarkable Kurt. I hope we will be able to meet him soon." Rachel spoke up once Kurt had finished his speech.

"I would like that." Kurt answered.

This whole time, the only family member who hadn't spoken up was Finn, but when he finally got up the nerve to speak without bursting into tears, he asked, "Can we come visit you sometime soon?"

There was a pause on the other end of the line but everyone could hear the sniffles coming from the young man. "Nothing would make me happier Finn. You can come whenever you want. You can stay at our house while you visit and stay as long as you want. I can't wait to see you all again."

The family continued talking on the phone for many hours. By the time they ended the call, it was well into the afternoon and everyone was tired. The Hummel-Hudson family, minus Kurt, ate dinner and afterwards all sat in the living room in a daze. They were all so shocked and relieved about the turn of events that had happened that day and were euphoric to finally have their long lost family member back in their lives.


	5. Chapter 3: Finding My Way Home

**SHE ACTUALLY POSTED TWO CHAPTERS IN LESS THAN A MONTH?! WHAT IS THIS MALARKEY! (I like that word :-P) I know! It's a miracle right?**

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter. I actually have had this one finished since Monday but I didn't really like it so I tried to change it but I just made it worse, soooooooooo here is the original that I had already done. I hope it's not too bad. AND BLAINE IS INTRODUCED NEXT CHAPTER! (YAY!)**

**By the way, the apartment in this chapter is what my dream apartment would look like when I move to New York. Maybe one day my dreams will come true.**

**Also, I would like to thank all of you for sticking with me through this story and my idiocy. I love you all soooo much. **

**Review please if you like it or if you don't like it or whatever. I love to here what you think about my story(even if you hate it) and I also take any suggestions on what you would like to see happen next! **

Chapter 3: Finding My Way Home

Every day for the next three weeks, Burt spoke with his son on the phone after he came home from the tire shop. During these conversations he learned that his son was a fashion designer and had his own clothing line. He also learned that, after a failed attempt at getting into NYADA and NYU's musical theater department on the pretense that he was too "feminine" to get any of the lead male roles on Broadway, he had decided to switch his major to fashion and went to Parsons and it was the one of the best decisions he had ever made regarding his career. He learned about all of Kurt's friends and colleagues that he had in New York. Besides Blaine, Kurt spoke most fondly about Wes. Kurt told him that, although Wes was Blaine's friend from high school, he and Kurt were as close as two men could be without actually being in a relationship. But more than anything, Kurt talked about Blaine. He told his father every funny story about the man that he could think of, like the time Blaine got a little too drunk when they went out to a bar and got them kicked out for being "too rowdy". They were still banned from ever entering that bar again.

Burt also told his son about everything that had happened to their side of the family after Kurt left. He talked about Finn and Rachel's marriage, and that they were expecting a baby boy. He also talked about some of Kurt's friends from high school that he has seen that were still friends with Finn.

The day after the first phone call, he booked tickets to New York for his family. They would have left for New York right away but Burt had to sort out everything at the tire shop to make it easier for his workers while he was visiting his son and his new fiancé.

The flight was rough and stressful and all Burt wanted was to finally see his son face to face. He knew that when he saw his son he wouldn't be able to control his emotions so when the plane landed at the JFK airport late that afternoon, Burt and the rest of his family were some of the last people to step of the plane. He needed time to pull himself together so he wasn't a blubbering mess in front of his son.

Burt, Carole, Finn and Rachel stepped off the plane and made their way through the airport terminal. Kurt had offered to pick them up and take them to his house so when they made it to the baggage claim where people were waiting to pick up those who had just arrived, he searched desperately for any sign of Kurt. He then wondered why, during all his conversations with his son, he never once asked him to send them a picture. Ten years was a long time and he didn't even know what his own son looked like anymore. He felt like a terrible father because the only physical thing he knew about his son was his voice and the fact that he was probably wearing some high-end designer clothes.

"DAD! DAD! OVER HERE!" Burt heard over the hustle and bustle of the other people in the airport. He whipped around searching for the man who owned the voice he already knew so well. Standing not even thirty feet away was a man that was waving frantically that Burt, just by looking at his face, he knew was his son Kurt.

Burt, with the rest of the family following close at his heels, ran straight to his son, probably knocking countless people down in the process. When he was at a close enough distance, he threw his arms around his son in a massive bear hug. Kurt, not expecting his father to have attacked him so suddenly, was caught off-guard by the hug but quickly recovered wrapping his arms around his dad too.

"Kurt…"

"Hi Dad."

Burt noticed while having Kurt wrapped in his arms, that Kurt was a lot taller than he last remembered him to be but other than that and the fact that Kurt looked to be a lot more mature than when he was eighteen, he hadn't really changed much. His facial features were much more defined were much more defined and he lost the last little bit of baby fat that had clung on to him as a teenager but he still had the same beautiful blue eyes that reminded him so much of his mother and the tight lipped smile that always wore because he was self-conscious of his teeth. He was still Burt's little boy, just ten years older.

"Dad… I missed you too… but I can't… really… breath." Kurt said in between each stuttering breath he tried to take. Burt then realized that he was probably hugging Kurt a little tighter than necessary. He let go of the man and allowed the rest of his family to say hi.

Carole then came in and hugged the boy and kissed him on the cheek telling him how great it was to see him, followed closely followed by Rachel and finally Finn. When Finn pulled away, Carole, Rachel and Kurt all had tears streaming down their cheeks and Finn and Burt were not far behind.

After their emotional greeting, they grabbed their luggage from the conveyor belt and headed to the exit. As they were walking, Burt asked, "Where is Blaine? I want to meet him!"

"He's working today. He should be off at five so I told him that we would all go out to dinner after. He's going to meet us there. I'm going to take you to our apartment so you can drop off your stuff and freshen up after your flight."

They caught a cab and after an almost hour and a half ride to Kurt and Blaine's apartment on the Upper East Side, they finally arrived. They grabbed their bags, Kurt grabbing most of Rachel's, and made their way inside.

The lobby of the hotel was spacious and welcoming. The walls were tiled with a light colored wood paneling and the floor was a soft cream color. There were countless black and grey couched lined the walls adorned with some of the fluffiest pillows someone would ever see. Straight across from the entrance was the front desk and the elevator was just to the left.

As Kurt was leading them to the elevator, an older man of about sixty-five that was standing behind the desk greeted Kurt.

"Good afternoon Mr. Hummel. Do you need any assistance getting your bags to your apartment?"

"No thank you Henry, We've got it."

Because Kurt's apartment was on the very top floor, the ride up seemed endless. When they finally made it to the top floor they walked the short hallway they made it to the door that the rest of the family assumed entered into Kurt's apartment.

Kurt unlocked the door and led them inside.

From the inside, the house looked far bigger than expected. The wall straight across from the door was a bunch of giant floor to ceiling windows that had a French style door that led out to a decent sized balcony. The other walls of the apartment were solid white and the floor was a black hardwood throughout the whole house. The living room was huge with lime green and blue sofas and loveseats and a crème carpet was laid in the center of the room. Along the walls were countless photographs of Kurt, Blaine and their friends. Surprisingly to the family, a good amount of those pictures also included each of them before their falling out. Next to the living room was the large kitchen that looked like it had never been used although, knowing Kurt, it was probably the most used room in the whole house. Just to the right of the kitchen was a staircase that led to a loft styled hallway which seemed to lead to the bedrooms and bathrooms.

Taking them upstairs, Kurt took them first to the far room, pointing out the bathroom along the way.

"Finn, Rachel. This is your room. You can put your stuff down in here and get settled and I'll show my dad and Carole where they'll be staying."

Leaving Finn and Rachel alone in the guestroom, Kurt led Burt and Carole to the room they would be staying in.

Opening the door he said, "This is mine and Blaine's room but you can have it while you're here. There is a bathroom through the door on the left that you can use."

"We can't take your room sweetheart!" Carole said. "Let us sleep out in the living room. We'll be fine."

Kurt laughed. "I'm not letting you sleep in the living room. Blaine and I will be fine. We talked it over a while ago and we agreed that you can use it. We'll pull out the air mattress and set that up while you're here. No arguments."

"But-"

"No arguments!"

"Fine." Burt muttered with a small smirk on his face.

After that, Kurt left them to take a nap or to take a shower and get freshened up after the flight before they went out for dinner.

By now it was almost 2:30 so Kurt decided to try and get some designs done before they left. Try being the key word. Instead of actually working, Kurt couldn't help but think about how much his life was about to change now that he finally had his family back. He smiled at the fact that he would soon marry the love of his life with his parents and brother right by his side. He was also hoping that they would be able to help him get in contact with some of his old high school friends so that they could come to his wedding as well.

By the time 4:30 came around and they were getting ready to head to the restaurant, his smile never left his face even for a second.


	6. Chapter 4: That Was Then, This Is Now

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry this took a few days longer than expected but I made it up to you by making it twice as long as the other ones! This one is almost 3,500 words! I hope you enjoy and please review!**

**Also, this chapter has a flashback that takes up most of the chapter so I'm going to warn you now. I marked where it starts so hopefully it won't be to hard to follow along from there. The next chapter will take place in the present again. **

**Don't hesitate to PM me if you have any ideas for the story!**

**I do not own Glee or any of the characters. If so, it would be called "Kurt Hummel, The One Man Show! (With A Side of Blaine)" I do own the idea for the story though.**

* * *

Chapter 4: That Was Then, This Is Now

They arrived at the restaurant about ten minutes early so they decided to go ahead and be seated. The waitress took them to a more secluded table near the back of the restaurant. Burt, Carole and Rachel sat across from Finn, Kurt, and what was to be Blaine's seat facing the front door.

They were waiting for only five minutes before Burt saw a young man with a mischievous smile on his face sneak up behind his son and wrap his arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. The man was short, had curly raven colored hair and bright caramel colored eyes. He looked exactly as Kurt had described his fiancé. This man was Blaine.

"Hey gorgeous. I missed you," Blaine said into Kurt's ear.

"Oh my God Blaine! You scared the shit out of me! What the hell did you do that for?"

"I thought it would be funny and I was right," Blaine chuckled as he sat down next to Kurt and added a wink to him for good measure.

Still glaring at the man, Kurt introduced him to his family. "Everyone, this is my idio- I mean my fiancé, Blaine," Kurt fondly stated, still facing Blaine. Turning to his family, he pointed out each member of his family as introduction. "Blaine, next to me is my stepbrother, Finn, across from him is his wife and one of my best friends in high school, Rachel, and that's my stepmother, Carole and my dad, Burt."

As each person was introduced, Blaine gave them one of his signature charming smiles and shook each of their hands. When he got to Kurt's father, the older man glared at Blaine but finally shook his hand after a slight hesitation.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you. Kurt talks about you all the time. I'm just so glad that he has you back in his life. He really needed this."

"Oh Blaine! It's so nice to meet you too! We've heard so much about you! Tell us a little about yourself," Carole asked with excitement in her voice.

"Well, what would you like to know?"

"Anything! Where are you from?"

"Umm… Well, I was born in Westerville, Ohio, not too far from Lima actually, but when my brother moved to LA to pursue a career in acting he took me with them. My parents weren't happy with my brother's decision to act so when we left they didn't want anything to do with either of us. Cooper, my brother, still lives there but after high school I decided to move here to New York with my best friend Wes. I got into the music department at NYU and met Kurt and that's about it. And I must say, my life has been pretty perfect since then." By this point, Blaine was staring lovingly at Kurt, causing the other man to blush.

"So your parents don't talk to you anymore? Why not?" Finn was confused. He didn't understand why someone would stop speaking to both of their sons just because one of them wanted to be an actor. He thought of being an actor for a short time during his senior year of high school and he just couldn't imagine that Burt or his mom would stop talking to him just because of that.

"They stopped talking to Cooper because they wanted him to do something productive with his life, like to become a lawyer or a doctor, so when he told them he was going to act they disowned him. I was ten when we went to LA and by then it was pretty obvious that I liked boys rather than girls. Cooper took me with him because he didn't think our parents would be too thrilled when they found out I was gay. They definitely weren't. By the time I was thirteen and had officially come out, they fully disowned me too."

"That's terrible. I'm so sorry Blaine." Rachel said uncomfortably.

"That's ok. I'm honestly glad they aren't around to ruin my life anymore. I have too much going for me right now to worry about them," He said proudly, leaning into Kurt's side and grabbing his hand that was laid out on the table.

They continued talking long after they finished eating. They got to know each other better and everybody loved Blaine. He was funny and kind to everyone and before long even Burt couldn't resist his charms.

Soon enough, the waitress came up to their table to inform them that the restraint was closed and they had to leave. Burt went to grab his wallet to pay for the dinner when Blaine reached over to stop him.

"I'll get it Mr. Hummel. You're here as our guests," he said, pulling out his credit card and placing it with the receipt that the waitress must have put on the table while they were distracted.

After a small dispute over who was going to pay, the group left the restaurant and hailed a cab back to Kurt and Blaine's apartment. When they arrived, Blaine brought out two bottles of wine and some glasses.

They all talked for a little while longer when Burt finally asked the question that had been weighing on his mind ever since the first time it was asked.

"So now that we're face to face and alone, will you finally tell us how the two of you met?"

Blaine looked over at Kurt to see if he was up for the conversation. He grabbed Kurt's hand, showing him that he was there to support him and kissed him on the cheek. After a few minutes of silence, Kurt sighed and began his story.

"Well Blaine and I met on my twenty-first birthday…"

* * *

**(Flashback)**

Kurt had been living in New York for over two years now and nothing seemed to be going right. He tried to get into any college he could that had a musical theater department but every school he applied for just turned him down. He also tried to audition for a few off-Broadway shows but they all told him that he wasn't right for the part. If he couldn't even get an off-Broadway part, what makes him think that he could ever make it big on Broadway?

He also had a crummy job at a run-down bar near his apartment that he was sure paid him only half of what his actual salary was. The people there were nice enough but he never felt close enough to consider any of them his friends.

After a strenuous day at work where he had suspicious substances dumped on him on more than one occasion, he headed home.

Today wasn't like any other day. Today was Kurt's twenty-first birthday.

Most people would be ecstatic on their birthday, especially if they were now able to drink with all their hearts desire, but not Kurt.

He had thought of inviting some of the people he knew from work over for a small get together tonight but he decided against it, knowing that none of them would even show up anyway. Instead Kurt celebrated by himself.

Usually he preferred being alone, but today he just wished he had someone, anyone, that he could be with. He missed his family and wished more than anything he hadn't alienated them.

He tried to get in touch with them again but it had been two years and he had no idea where they would be and he didn't think they would want him around anyway. He left so long ago so why would they want him back now?

Hating the silence, Kurt climbed out the window and up the stairwell to the roof. Standing on the edge of the building, looking down over the wall, Kurt felt at peace.

He liked to come up here because when he was outside looking out on the New York skyline, he felt less alone. It helped him realize that he wasn't the only one with problems and that every person in this town had their own issues.

He stood quietly listening to the sounds of honking cars and people yelling in the streets. This truly was the city that never sleeps.

After a short time, his thoughts began to run wild. What if he were to just jump over the edge of the building and end his life? Would anyone really care? His family would probably never even find out and the people he worked with would just find his death as a nuisance because they would have to find someone else to replace him. He didn't have anyone to morn his death so why doesn't he just do it?

"Excuse me? Do you mind if I make a call up here? He reception inside is terrible."

Startled, Kurt whipped around as fast as his body allowed him. In front of him was the most stunning man he had ever seen. He couldn't have been much younger than Kurt himself.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!" The man said.

"That's ok, and you're fine. Don't mind me," Kurt turned back around and continued looking at the streets below. He wasn't intentionally trying to listen in to the man's conversation but he was able to hear everything that he said.

"Hey Coop."

…

"Yea, Wes and I just settled in. We're just going to order something to eat and stay in and watch a movie tonight. "

…

"New York is amazing so far! It's so beautiful here. Wes and I are planning on going sightseeing tomorrow. It's so much different here than in Los Angeles."

…

"No! I've only been here for a day. I haven't gotten any "action" yet. I'm not you."

…

"I miss you too, Coop."

…

"Ok, I promise to call you again tomorrow night and you need to come and visit as soon as possible."

…

"Bye Coop. Love you too."

Listening in to the man's conversation, if possible, made Kurt felt even more alone. He wished he had someone he could talk to the way the man talked to this "Coop".

Kurt was so lost in his inner monologue that he didn't realize that he had begun crying.

"Are you ok?"

Again Kurt turned around, this time wiping the tear stains from his eyes. He looked up into the eyes of the handsome man. He was surprised to see a concerned face looking back at him.

"What? Oh yea, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, but thank you anyway."

"Any time." The man paused for a moment. "I'm Blaine."

"Kurt."

"Kurt," Blaine tried the name out for himself. Kurt swore he saw a blush rising up the man's cheeks.

"It's nice to meet you," Blaine added.

"You too."

"So what are you doing standing out here by yourself Kurt?"

"I just couldn't stand the silence in my apartment so I came out here. It's beautiful isn't it?" Kurt asked in wonder.

"It is."

Because Kurt was looking out at the city, he didn't notice that Blaine was looking at him when he said that rather than at the skyline.

"Well Kurt, my room-mate and I were going to order take-out when I went back in and I was wondering if you would like to join us. I promise, there's never a quiet moment when Wes is around."

"Wes?"

"He's my room-mate and best friend."

"I can't. I don't want to intrude-" Kurt was interrupted by Blaine.

"It's our first day here and we both really want to make some new friends. Please Kurt? I promise you're not intruding on anything. Honestly Wes will be thrilled to meet someone new."

"I don't know."

"Please." Blaine pleaded.

"Ok, fine. I'll have dinner with you." Kurt said with the first true smile he had in a long time.

"YAY! Let's go Kurt!" Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and dragged him to the door to the staircase and led him to his apartment just one floor below Kurt's.

They came to the front door of an apartment that Kurt assumed was Blaine and his room-mate's. While Blaine was digging in his pockets, Kurt became ever more nervous. What if Wes didn't like him? Not many people did so why should they? Blaine was one of the first people who ever took an interest in being his friend and he didn't want to mess this up, but what would the both of them think when they found out how truly messed up he was?

Blaine found the key and opened the door.

'Here goes nothing,' Kurt thought.

"WESLEY! GET YOUR TUSH OUT HERE! I MADE A FRIEND AND YOU HAVE TO SAY HI!" Blaine practically screamed with excitement in his voice.

A young man around Blaine's age came running down the hall to where Kurt and Blaine were standing, tackling Blaine in a tight hug.

"I thought you died Blainy! You were gone for so long! Who's this? Is he your kidnapper?" Wes asked looking at Kurt.

"This is Kurt. I met him just now on the roof and I asked him to have dinner with us." Blaine stated almost proudly.

"Oh really?" Wes gave a knowing look to Blaine. "Well in that case-" Wes then tackled Kurt into a bone crushing hug much like the one he gave to Blaine earlier.

"Wes! You're going to scare him off! Get off of him!" Blaine yelled at the other man. "Are you ok Kurt?"

Once they were finally able to pry the Asian off of him Kurt couldn't help but to break into insane laughter. Kurt hadn't laughed like this since high school. He couldn't believe that in less than half an hour, these two boys were able to make him laugh like this when the people he knew for over two years couldn't even get him to crack a smile.

When he was able to take a deep breath and calm down, he answered Blaine's question, "I'm ok Blaine. I just wasn't expecting to get attacked like that."

"I'm sorry," Blaine whispered while shyly rubbing at the back of his neck. He then turned around and smacked Wes on the back of the head calling him an idiot.

The boys decided to order Chinese food and sat down in the living room and watched a movie while they waited for the food to arrive.

"So Kurt, tell me something about yourself," Wes muted the movie and turned to their guest.

"There really isn't anything to know." Kurt looked down to his lap where he was fiddling with his hands.

"Well why don't we play twenty questions!" Wes stated.

"I guess we could do that." Kurt answered with caution.

"Ok. First question. What is your favorite color?"

Kurt giggled. "Really? That's your question? "

"Yes! It's an important question! You have to answer it!"

" Ummm… Green I guess. That or blue. I can't choose."

"Nope orange is better. Now you have to ask Blainy a question. Go!"

"Ok," Kurt looked over to Blaine and gave him a small smile. "Favorite movie?"

"Harry Potter!" Blaine said without hesitation. "No question. I love me some Harry."

"Oh my God! I love Harry Potter! Although I prefer Draco more over Harry."

Blaine gasped. "How dare you Kurt! You wound me!"

Soon enough, all three men burst into laughter. They continued to ask each other random questions, even when they asked more than twenty.

After the food arrived, they sat down at the table on makeshift chairs made out of empty over-turned boxes and continued their game.

About halfway though there meal Blaine asked Kurt another question.

"When is your birthday?"

At this, Kurt paused.

"Kurt? What's wrong?" Blaine asked Kurt with worry.

"Today," Kurt answered the question in barely a whisper.

"What?"

"Today is my birthday," Kurt repeated a little bit louder.

"Why didn't you say so earlier? How old are you today?"

Kurt shrugged. "I'm twenty-one."

Blaine reached across the table and grabbed Kurt's hand and held in in-between both of his.

"Happy birthday Kurt."

For the second time that night, Kurt had tears in his eyes but this time they were because he was happy. "Thank you."

"Why are you crying! The birthday boy isn't supposed to cry on his birthday! We need a cake! Blaine do we have cake mix?" Wes began running all through the kitchen ripping open all of the recently stocked cupboards and drawers looking for supplies to make a birthday cake.

"No Wes. We don't have cake mix, and even if we did, I would never allow you near the oven anyway."

Despite his earlier sadness, Kurt was again laughing to the point that it hurt at Wes's antics.

"You guys don't need to do anything. Thank you again though."

"We have to do something Kurt," Blaine stated. "Wes! We don't have cake mix but we have a box of cookies in the cupboard above the microwave. We can just pretend those are a cake and stuff our faces with those."

Wes took down an unopened box of cookies from the cupboard that Blaine indicated and began singing the Happy Birthday song as he walked back to the table. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" Blaine joined in, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR KURTIE PIE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" When Wes and Blaine finished their loud but surprisingly in tune performance, Kurt was as bright as a tomato.

Forgetting the rest of their meal, the boys ate all of the cookies in the box. Usually, Kurt wouldn't eat the processed, store-bought cookies and preferred the homemade kind but he had to admit that these were the best cookies he had ever had, not because of the taste but because of the company he had while eating them.

After Kurt helped the two of them clean up, he decided that he should probably be heading home. He said goodbye to Wes and Blaine, but as he was walking to the front door to leave, Blaine stopped him.

"Wait, Kurt! Let me walk you home."

"My apartment is only one floor up," Kurt smirked at him.

"Oh, um, well let me walk you to your door. I have something I want to ask you," Blaine said nervously.

"Sure."

Because the elevator was broken, the two walked up the one flight of stairs and straight to Kurt's apartment door.

"Kurt? Can I ask you something?"

"What is it Blaine?"

"What were you thinking about on the roof tonight?"

"I don't think that's any of your business." Kurt snapped at him. He turned around and hurriedly tried to open the door and get away from Blaine but before he was able to step through the entrance and slam the door in Blaine's face, he gently grabbed Kurt by his arm and turned him around.

"Please Kurt. You don't have to tell me tonight. You don't have to tell me ever but I just want you to know that I would never judge you. I know I only met you tonight but I care for you and I just want you to trust me."

Kurt looked into the man's eyes for what felt like the millionth time that night and saw that he was telling the truth. Kurt cautiously took the man into a hug and whispered in his ear, "I do trust you Blaine. I'm sorry." He pulled out of the hug but held on to Blaine's hands. "Standing up on the roof, I was wondering what it would be like if I just disappeared. Did you know that you are the first friend I've had since I moved to New York? I couldn't help thinking if this was all really worth it anymore."

Blaine grabbed Kurt and pulled him into another hug. "Don't you dare think that Kurt. It is worth it, you're worth it and I promise to show you that every day from now on. You're not going to lose me, or Wes for that matter. I think he has a bro crush on you."

Blaine knew exactly what to say to make Kurt feel better. Blaine handed Kurt a piece of paper. When he opened it, it read "Courage" with a phone number underneath.

Kurt looked down at the paper and smiled.

"I want you to call me if you ever feel that way again. I don't care what time it is, if you ever need someone to talk to I want to be the one you come to ok?"

Kurt nodded. "I should go inside but thank you Blaine. Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome Kurt. Come to dinner again tomorrow?" Blaine asked. "I'm sure Wes would love to have his new best friend over again."

"I would love that. Bye Blaine."

"Bye Kurt. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N #2: This story is no where near finished so don't worry but I do have some outlines made up for a few other ideas for stories. I was wondering if it would be ok to do a short Authors Note with the summaries of the stories I've thought up so far to do once this one is complete. I want to see what everyone would want me to do next. I have about four of them so far.**


End file.
